Plastic bottles adapted to contain beverages and liquids in general, even under pressure, are currently known and widespread.
Such bottles are those which, for example, contain carbonated beverages or just slightly sparkling beverages, but also those which contain still but nitrogen-capped beverages, i.e., beverages in the bottle of which nitrogen is introduced in order to stiffen the bottle as a whole so as to facilitate its storage.
The base of such a bottle has, on its bottom, a plurality of recesses adapted to form protrusions which allow it to stand and at the same time stiffen said bottom, so that it can better withstand both the internal pressure of the bottle and the weight of any overlying bottles during stocking or storage.
The bottom of such a bottle is generally designated by the term “petaloid” due to the resemblance of its plan shape to the stylized outline of a flower.
Bottles with a petaloid bottom, although they are highly appreciated and easily available in everyday life substantially in all food stores, can be scarcely stable when standing or can tip easily when considered individually.
This instability increases as the geometry of the petaloid places the standing contact regions closer to the center of the bottom.